


To Kill A Hero

by chisakicore



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakicore/pseuds/chisakicore
Summary: Today, he was going to kill a hero.Tomorrow, he's going to have a lot of thinking to do.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To Kill A Hero

_Peace._

The cold, crisp wind slipping through the opening of his living room window was enough to draw Xiumin out of his slumber. Away from the pleasantries of dreams of a world much kinder than his own, Xiumin realised here he was not who he believed himself to be. Instead, he was Kim Minseok. A single man residing in a decently sized detached house in an area far too plain to be worthy of note. Kim Minseok was not Xiumin, and Xiumin was not Kim Minseok. In his head, they existed as entirely different entities – one lived to make his father proud through legal means of withholding his business, the other lived to make his business survive through illegal means of fear and intimidation, forcing societies money into his pockets. Xiumin made society feel like they had no choice, made them feel scared. Kim Minseok gave them hope, something to spend their money on. Truly, it was the perfect plan. 

Placing his book aside – another thing not worthy of note, a mediocre excuse of a collection of romantic poetry cheesy enough to make the man's nose scrunch up and almost cringe – Minseok eases himself up out of his seat. Hands moving swiftly to collect the mug of coffee since gone cold, the kitchen is his next destination. Once the mug is washed thoroughly and placed back inside the cupboard, boredom gets the better of the young businessman, and he’s soon showing glimpses of what he calls Xiumin by turning the droplets from the faucet into little shiny spheres of ice, set to hover over the clean dishes he had yet to put away after tonight’s meal of homemade steak. Raw, he always liked to see the blood ooze from under the hunks of meat he indulged in both in secret and around others. 

There is soon something to garner his interest however, in the form of a noise coming from the front of his house, louder than what it should have been thanks to how his window was pried open. Alarm bells rang in his head as gentle steps urged him back into the living room. Silence. Then, a knock, hard but weak all the same, the vibrations against the walls seeming desperate. Minseok sighs. Must just be a neighbour. With such comforting thoughts, there is no hesitation in the action of opening the door. He is safe, all is – well. Shit. 

In front of him stands a man not that much taller than him, with tangled blonde hair and dim brown eyes and a facial structure so recognisable it makes his blood pressure rise. Chen. His real name escapes Minseok, but this is most certainly Chen. The good for nothing goodie two shoes who made it his mission to foil and ruin everything Minseok has worked so hard to create for himself. Searing anger fills his mind, fills his body and soul, and as soon as a fist is raised, Chen makes eye contact. The anger stops as soon as it starts. 

The man looks like a mess. Bruises litter his face and all visible parts of his body, shirt torn in areas to reveal the faintest of abs and scratches. Most concerning of all however for the villain (a term he did not best appreciate as Minseok, but could see the beauty of as Xiumin) was his eyes. Chen's eyes were unfocused, dazed. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Chen was perhaps seeing double, or even triple, of Minseok. Such a look drew a verbal response from the older, voice low, the urge to intimidate never once subsiding even in the others more vulnerable state. “The fuck is up with you?” 

Chen's physique screamed for help. But why should Minseok help him? Chen made his life hell. Tried to expose him as being Xiumin many, many times. Minseok had attempted revenge at various points in their elongated history to find and expose Chen's name, but nothing came up. Up until six years ago, Chen didn’t exist. No man fits his description. It’s concerning, knowing your enemy is so unknown that the only thing you can refer to him as is a name that doesn’t even match his damn ethnicity, but he learned to get over the small stuff. This situation, however, was not small. But again, why should Minseok help him? His enemy, the man he swore to kill in front of hundreds a mere week ago. Chen's body wobbles, eyes hazing up further, and Minseok curses under his breath. 

They stand in silence for a few moments. Chen wants to talk, but his mouth won’t allow him. Minseok – Xiumin – multiplies in his vision several times over, the inside of house blurred. Minseoks face blurs. Chen feels lightheaded. He doesn’t feel good at all. He thinks he reaches a hand out, but he’s not too sure. Then, as though by magic, he speaks, voice croaking and whiney, pleading almost as his body sways, head spinning. Fuck, it wasn’t good. “… Didn’t know where else to go…” was all he could manage. 

The difference between Chen and Xiumin was that Xiumin had people. He had friends, employees, ladies and men of the night to keep him company if he so wished. Minseok had everything a man could ask for, including a comforting roof over his house and even a small pet to keep him company. Chen, on the other hand, had about as close to nothing as he could get. No legal name to go by, no house to stay in. Instead, he hopped from hotel to hotel, living off of the donations and money he received from the good deeds he partook in with the aid of the powers he possessed. Chen had no one to go to. Nowhere to go. Hospitals made him feel too vulnerable, and something inside him hold him to avoid them at all costs. Xiumin never had that issue. He could afford it all, go there without fuss. So, Chen’s words were genuine. He didn’t know where else he could go. He didn’t want to bleed out in a hotel lobby. Xiumin knew that much – he knew a man as utterly unknown as this self-proclaimed hero was would have no one to turn to when things got bad. 

But before Minseok could react and utter a word in response to the feeble answer from the vulnerable man before him, said man had collapsed. Fallen, limp, straight onto him. Thankfully, a decent work out routine left Minseok able to hold his weight enough to haul the smaller into his house and shut the door with his foot. His actions were careful, but not as careful as they could be. This was this chance! Lull the man into a false sense of comfort and slit his throat when he slept or looked away. Perfect! Oh, what a bad ending Chen had thrown himself into. Minseok buzzed internally. 

_Today, he was going to kill a hero._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope y'all like this! It's my first time publishing my writing is a long long time, so please have mercy if there are any errors in my work!
> 
> Should I make this into a series/fic? Let me know what you think! Thank you~


End file.
